


Scarlet Starlet

by ALICEtheBeacon



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Daddy Kink, F/F, M/M, Underage Sex, bottom!Clark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洛丽塔梗，很多很多的小男孩，各种平行宇宙PLAY</p><p>在学校，他是肯特，普普通通的肯特，穿着老土的衬衫和羊绒背心，厚重的牛角眼镜架在鼻梁上，在北极冰原，他是卡尔，眼睛冰一样蓝，嘴唇火一样烫人，穿上披风，他是大都会的小小英雄。<br/>可在我的怀里，他永远是克拉克。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Starlet

**Author's Note:**

> BGM推荐打雷的Off the Races  
> 洛丽塔梗，三观不正，而且飙车。主要是微博上的大大投喂的年龄差梗太美味啦。私设众多注意

在学校，他是肯特，普普通通的肯特，穿着老土的衬衫和羊绒背心，厚重的牛角眼镜架在鼻梁上，在北极冰原，他是卡尔，眼睛冰一样蓝，嘴唇火一样烫人，穿上披风，他是大都会的小小英雄。  
可在我的怀里，他永远是克拉克。

Earth3 夜终  
那男孩毫无疑问的是个爱哭鬼，无论他自己承不承认。一点点的事情就能惹得他哭，被迫穿不喜欢的衣服啦，吃不喜欢的东西啦，见到凶恶的人啦，诸如此类。先是眼周一圈发红，然后水珠颤颤巍巍地从眼角溜出来，在圆滚滚的脸颊上划一道亮晶晶的轨迹，沿着下颚线条滑落，融化在因为抽噎而颤动的脖颈，要是哭的太厉害的话，甚至会在锁骨的小窝那里聚上一洼。  
哭的时候那男孩会浑身发热，脸颊红艳像是一碰就破的浆果，燥热在扯松领口露出的大片皮肤染上粉色。  
而现在呢，他为了渴望而哭泣。  
包裹着皱巴巴玻璃纸的，亮晶晶圆溜溜的绿色糖果，被Thomas捻在指尖。男孩伸手去够，整个人趴在他的怀里，可以举起一辆汽车的胳膊被轻易制住，失去力量的男孩子整个人都软绵绵的，细瘦的手腕被他圈在手心。  
男孩挣扎的力道可以忽略不计，他的虹膜因为渴望而烧红了。哦，幸好这时候他可没有力气放出威力十足的激光，他只是哭得更凶了，睫毛被泪水打湿，黏成一团。  
Thomas应该觉得厌烦的，他最讨厌小孩的哭声，那让他急切地想要杀点什么。不过他是个合格的饲主，所以在小宠物情绪不佳的时候，他当然要尽到安抚的义务。毕竟小男孩可是离不开Daddy的啊。  
“给……给我……”男孩哭得说不出一个完整的句子，在他怀里徒劳地挣动几下，而Thomas把那颗“糖果”拿得更远了，就像那些恶作剧逗弄孩子的父亲一样。  
“你看，我从来没有教过你不劳而获对不对？”他用和善的语气对男孩说，“你知道应该怎么做吧？”  
男孩的嘴唇白得像纸，但烫得像血，不管是多么讨厌的小孩子，尝起来总是带着甜味的，有止不住的泪珠流进了嘴角，让这个吻味道就像是盐渍话梅。  
也许那不能称得上一个吻，而是小动物的啃咬。  
这一场下流的游戏到底是什么时候开始的呢？他记不得了，但是唯一可以确定的就是开始这场游戏的是那个爱哭的，软绵绵的小动物。  
有时候男孩实在驯服过了头，让他都忘了这只幼兽有着多么锋利的爪牙，以及有多么道德败坏。不过他随后就会想起第一次，那男孩主动翻身骑跨在他的小腹上，露出一个狡黠的笑。  
于是他用他的欲望威胁他，束缚他，包裹着皱巴巴玻璃纸的，亮晶晶圆溜溜的绿色糖果就像是金币一样落进男孩张开的指缝，他用他的渴望来收买他。  
穿上短到大腿根的亚麻短裤，长筒白袜一直包到小腿。  
把红果酱涂在柔软的胸口，粉色的乳尖硬得像是小石子。  
一条红披风，其他什么都没有。  
一个皮质柔软的黑色项圈，摸起来不如细嫩的脖颈舒服。  
一双小巧的漆皮鞋，他喜欢皮革。  
一条百褶学生裙。  
男孩像是瘾君子一样向他索取绿色糖果，作为交换他能够为所欲为。  
而这一次，是松松垮垮的T恤，就是男孩平日常穿的那种，上面印着些年轻人才喜欢的鲜艳涂鸦。洗过几次的领口失去弹性，轻易一扯就滑下肩膀。男人长着老茧的手指摩挲着男孩被汗和泪水打湿的锁骨，而男孩的双腿熟稔地缠上男人劲瘦的细腰，裸足撩开一截衬衫，磨蹭着男人后腰上纵横的疤痕。  
而本该成为砝码的绿色糖果滚落地面，没人去管。  
或者，其实这一切都是那个男孩策划好的，他用他策划好的眼泪和渴望来诱惑男人。  
不过反正，他也从来不是个好人，他是罪犯，而他是瘾君子，是他的小荡妇。于是他欣然应约。Thomas这样想道，深深地吻进男孩微张的嘴唇里。

earth 11 双性转   
不论在外面如何奋力搏杀，女人们回家时的动作总是如出一辙。  
她把那双锋利得能跺穿钢板的高跟鞋踢落一旁，一手把精心吹到蓬松的披肩发揉乱。今天她不是那个守护哥谭的暗夜女王，而是镁光灯下的哥谭公主，但是两个身份都是一样的让人精疲力尽。  
她现在急需一点糖分，Alfred的小甜饼，也许，或者是更甜的什么。  
Clara不在她的卧室，作业本和有点旧的小熊一起躺在皱成一团的床单上。今天早晨出门时穿的白衬衫和百褶裙落在地板上，沾着还未干的汗渍，系带凉鞋有一只露在外面，另一只被蹬进了床底。  
她都能想象出她一边向外走一边把衣服脱了满地的样子，看来长期的相处让女孩染上了她自己的一些不良习惯，Alfred估计又要念叨一阵淑女风范如何如何。  
而世界上最好的侦探总能知道她的女孩儿在哪。

她果然在泳池里找到了Clara。女孩没有带泳帽，黑发如同一团水里的黑云。白色连身泳衣包裹着女孩子刚刚开始发育的身体的曲线，在胯部装饰着一圈荷叶边，小小的胸乳如同两个羞涩的贝壳。她没有游动，一动不动地沉在水底，如果不是知道她不用呼吸，看到这一幕的人一准会吓坏。  
察觉到她的接近，Clara浮上水面，蓝色的涟漪拍打在池壁上，被水打湿的长发卷得更厉害了，一个发卷黏在女孩湿漉漉的额头上。  
Clara对着来人露出一个灿烂的笑容，她在池边蹲下，黑色礼服的下摆落进水里，而她毫不介意。Clara滴着水的圆滚滚胳膊搂住她的脖子，白嫩的指尖勾着点缀着她优美如天鹅一般的脖颈上点缀的钻石项链，指甲上涂抹的鲜红色指甲油和她的披风是一个颜色。  
“你回来啦。”她的小美人鱼给了她一个落在脸颊上，甜的像糖霜一样的吻。

不义 蝙超   
“不管怎么样，你都不该和别人打架。”Bruce如同往常那样声音里面没有任何情绪起伏，即使他是在训斥别人时也一样。“为了女孩子？错上加错。”  
“可那是Lois……”背手站着的Clark挺直了脊背，一点都不像在挨训的样子。  
“如果我没记错，Lane小姐上个学期已经拒绝了你的表白。”  
“Lois还是我的朋友！而那些家伙……”男孩被戳到痛处，气鼓鼓地瞪着男人。“再说如果我告诉她我的身份她才不会……”  
“你应该知道你自己的力量。如果你不能控制自己，你就会被力量控制。”  
“我能够……”  
“在酿成大错之后你就会发现你不能！如果你现在推我一下，我就会被摔出去，甚至把脊椎折断。”Bruce猛的站起来。  
有那么一瞬间，男孩就像一只要向他扑来的幼狮。但是下一秒，他站着的地方就空了，留下一扇被打破的落地窗。  
“自从你十岁之后，大宅的玻璃窗还没换得这么频繁过呢。”Alfred的声音从门外传来。  
Bruce精疲力尽地叹了一口气。

这很老套，Clark知道，所有的电视剧主角情绪崩溃跑出门之后天上都会下起倾盆大雨，衬托主角心里悲伤，绝望，被背叛的感觉。  
你知道更老套的是什么吗，那就是他窝在堪萨斯州一块刚收割过的玉米田里面。农场主把玉米杆压成一摞摞方块堆在光秃秃的田里，要藏进一个小男孩根本不是问题。  
这里是他被捡到的地方，至少Bruce是这么和他说的。他还指给他看过那个婴儿仓砸出来的大坑，现在已经是一个黑黢黢的大水洼了。  
现在Clark就像只湿透了的小狐狸一样蜷在干草堆之间，反正地球的疾病对我无效，他自暴自弃地想，除了他心里满是悲伤，绝望，被背叛的感觉。  
就在这时，那双能听到整个州声音的耳朵捕捉到了一阵熟悉的引擎声。  
他本来可以立马逃开，用他的速度飞去随便哪儿，躲开那只阴沉的蝙蝠。  
然而他只是怄气似的待在原地，直到引擎声盖过雨声，蝙蝠飞机在玉米地里降落。  
“你在我身上装了追踪器吗？”当一把黑伞遮住了他头上的雨点时，他头也不回地问道。  
“我想你忘了我是世界上最好的侦探。”Bruce没有穿制服，他平时穿的那双牛津鞋踩在泥水里。  
“……”男孩顽固地盯着雨幕。  
“雨太大了。”  
“你可以先回去，毕竟你可是会感冒的，”Clark悄悄回头看一眼，又加上一句，“人类。”  
“今天你说的事情，”Bruce开口，“我不能同意。你不能把身份告诉Lane小姐，太危险了。”  
“她是可以信任的。”  
“在她以后呢？还会有别人吗？Clark，我也许只是个人类，但我知道人类能变得多么可怕。我不希望你被人类利用，或是更糟，对人类失望。”  
“……不会的。”Clark站了起来，面对着Bruce，对方的面孔在傍晚阴沉的天色下晦暗不明，“你今天说的事……我永远不会用这份力量伤害你的。”  
“不只是我一个人，Clark。”  
“好。”  
“回家吧。”他牵起了男孩的手。

正义领主 灰白  
Bruce有时候会不安，不安他是否对这个男孩施加了过多的影响。  
以他这个年纪来说，Kal称的上是一个安静的孩子了，他穿着那身笔挺的黑衬衫和亚麻色短裤的时候完美得如同一个洋娃娃，包裹着小腿的白袜从来不沾上一点灰尘，好像他平日里都是轻飘飘地浮在地面上似的。  
他的黑暗和孤僻是Bruce最不想带给Kal的东西，但是那些东西如同一个挥之不去的幽灵，从他毁灭的母星一直追逐到这里，所以Bruce别无他法，只能尽其所能带给他一点温暖的东西，像是要弥补自己缺失的童年似的。  
直到他发现男孩对自己的爱慕之情。  
那实在是太明显，就如同茫茫雪原上的一点红色，那个来自天空的小小神明第一次燃起如此热烈，如此浓艳的感情，简直让他还未发育完全的身体容纳不下了，他甚至都不费神去遮掩，在某天倾泻而出。  
因为Kal知道Bruce从来都会纵容他，无论他想要什么。

也许这一次Kal错了。

Bruce的疏远显而易见，尽管每晚在他的坚持下两人在同一张床上睡去，第二天早上却会在不同的房间醒来。Kal最终赌气彻夜不眠，反正外星人的体质本来就不需要睡眠。  
但是Kal高傲到不愿去承认自己有所不能。直到他有一天躲进Wayne大宅那充斥着陈旧纸张的藏书室，最终靠在积灰的落地窗前沉沉睡去。然后他醒来的时候，Burce正盘腿坐在他面前的地面上，翻着一本烫金封面的硬皮书。但丁的《神曲》，当然，他的最爱。他穿着一件灰色的衬衫，而白色的外套裹在Kal身上。  
“Bruce。”他开口。  
Bruce从书页上抬眼，扫过男孩茫然睁着的蓝眼睛，虹膜如同一片脆薄的玻璃，装饰在教堂玫瑰窗上的那种。他如同一只从冬眠中惊醒的小动物，摸索着向温暖的身体靠近，踢掉半挂在脚尖的漆皮小皮鞋，只穿着袜子的脚丫踩上深红色的地毯，缓慢而试探性地爬上男人的膝盖，在得到对方默许后把毛茸茸的脑袋埋进他笔挺的灰色衬衫里。  
“Bruce。”他再次开口，声音埋在他的胸口，闷闷的。“你在躲着我。我不允许。”  
Bruce放下书，用手指梳理起男孩的卷发，即使像他这样固执的孩子，头发却是那么柔软，“我可以给你一切，但这个除外。我有义务教给你正确的道德底线。“  
男孩轻哼了一声，他仰头看着Bruce，蓝眼睛纯净得如同无机质的人造材料，他注视着另一双蓝眼，像是那神奇的视线也能够看穿Bruce隐藏最深的秘密，看穿他重重设防的内心，“你也是游走边缘的人，Bruce，你也想要我，你在我面前没办法撒谎的。”  
“也许是，也许不是，”Bruce说，他移开了视线，“但是人屈从于欲望的话就与野兽无异。”  
“我不是人类，”Kal说，“你不能用人类的价值观来约束我。但丁第一次遇到贝雅特丽齐的时候她只有八岁。“  
“但那时候他也只有九岁。他们都是那座岛上的住民。”Bruce把Kal的手放在掌心，“我比你大十几岁，Kal，我最不能容忍的就是我伤害你。”  
“你明知道我不需要除你之外的任何人。”Kal站起来，居高临下地望着坐在地上的Bruce，白色的外套搭在他的肩上就像一条白色的披风，他看上去像一个小小的王。“只有你，Bruce。”  
“那也许你需要一点耐心。”Bruce亲吻了他的手背，如同教徒遇见显圣的天使般虔诚，“我们都需要等，Kal。”

 

正联宇宙  
Bruce醒来的时候，Clark还在睡着，像是婴儿蜷缩在母体里的姿势，弯曲的脊背对着他，黑色的卷发蓬乱地散开在鹅绒枕头上，脑袋在布面上压出一个小窝，鸭绒被拉到下巴，只露出一张小脸，睫毛如同一对停住的蝴蝶，在睡梦中轻轻颤动，一只手，半握着拳头，露在被子外面，一道从窗帘缝隙中打进来的晨光横在那截月白色的手腕上。  
Bruce顷身靠过去，指尖在那些乱糟糟的发丝间穿过，它们软得不像话，他疑惑那根平日里总会顽固翘出来的小卷毛藏在了哪里。  
受到惊扰的男孩发出了一阵含糊的呻吟，在梦中低声念叨了什么，用那门已经失落了的语言，一声惊喘，不安分地翻动，然后又沉入粘稠，温暖的梦境，Bruce在男孩的额发上落下一吻。距离Alfred叫醒两人的时间还早，他这样想道，放任睡眠像一张大毯子把自己包裹起来。  
吃早饭时Clark似乎还沉浸在梦中，他穿着长长的睡袍，下摆一直拖到膝盖下面，坐在加高的椅子上，小腿晃晃悠悠地踢着桌腿，最近Clark的身体长得很快，如同竹子一样拔节，好几个夜晚Bruce都被他在睡梦中小小的抽搐与拳打脚踢弄醒。  
他垂着眼睛喝牛奶，睫毛像是黑色的小扇子一样完全遮住了蓝色的眼睛，一整杯牛奶被他一口气喝进去，像是邀功似的把空掉的玻璃杯当啷一声摆在桌面上，对着Bruce露出一个大大的笑容，上翘的嘴角边上沾着一圈奶渍。Bruce毫不吝啬他的赞扬，说实在的谁能拒绝这样一个笑容呢？他摸摸男孩柔软的额发作为鼓励，将那不服帖的一撮缠绕在手指上，另一只手擦去了Clark嘴边的奶渍。  
“草莓松饼，Clark少爷，还有您的培根吐司。”Alfred的语气轻松而愉快，因为Clark的到来，久久沉寂的Wayne家像是重新焕发了生机，而自家老爷为了陪伴这个孩子，也会在那些危险的夜间小活动时格外注意安全，甚至在Clark的身边能够多睡上几个小时。他还能要求些什么呢？  
“谢谢你，Alf。”Clark开心地说，用手卷起冒着热气的，涂了厚厚草莓奶油酱的松饼，大大地咬了一口，发出含含糊糊的赞叹声，脸颊如同松鼠一样鼓了起来，他咽下一口，满足地舔舔沾着艳红草莓酱的嘴唇。  
“我昨晚梦到了飞行。”他说。  
“我想那代表你在长个子。”Bruce一边切开他的早餐鸡蛋一边说，“不过也许是因为你真的能飞。”  
“我一定会长得比你还高的。”Clark又咬了一口松饼，在咀嚼的间隙模模糊糊地说道，“说到这个，这个周末你能陪我练习飞行吗？就在宅子后面的森林里？求你啦，Bruce？”  
Bruce用报纸遮住脸，假装看不到男孩杀伤力巨大的狗狗眼。他清了清嗓子，说：“也许，如果你这次作文课拿到A的话？”  
“我爱你Bruce。”Clark开心地说，跳下椅子给了他一个黏糊糊的带着草莓酱的吻，印在左边脸颊上，男人未打理的胡茬扎得他痒痒的，但是他并不讨厌这种感觉。  
“快点吃你的早餐，”Bruce再次展开报纸，藏住自己的笑容，“然后我送你上学去。”  
END

正义领主 灰白 表面上是忠犬x小女王这样的，但实际上是被圈养的小动物  
当然还有original的蝙超啦(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡ 这一对就是甜甜甜黏糊糊小天使酥皮这样的


End file.
